


To Shore

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fishing and after.





	To Shore

**Author's Note:**

> June 29, 2006, for ruby_shards  
"How about FFVIII, something with Seifer/Squall/Zell?"

Squall rather thought that Seifer smelled like fish, which would have made sense. But Seifer insisted that Zell was the one who smelled like fish because Zell had been sleeping in the bottom of the barely-large-enough-for-anyone-to-sleep boat when Seifer dumped fish on him.

Well, he had been the one to catch the fish after all, which he thought gave him the right to put them wherever looked like a good spot. Squall had to admit to not bothering with bait. Seifer could just go and feel good about himself for catching something when he couldn't.

And Zell thought the whole thing made no sense because he had hot dogs back on the shore just waiting to be cooked over a nice pit fire.

But as far as long stories short, Squall also couldn't help thinking that they all smelled like the muddy private lake the boat had dumped them into when it overturned, leaving them to slog through the mid-waist water on their way back to shore.

Really though, with Seifer's fingers stretching his body and Zell's cock in his mouth, thinking was the last thing he thought he should be doing.


End file.
